


The Pact

by dawnchase



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Contract, Demon Peter, M/M, a little bit of manipulative Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase
Summary: “Why me?” Tony interrogates. “Why my soul out of millions?”Peter’s eyes soften, almost taking on a wistful edge, at the question before he answers. “Because, despite your reliance on science. In that one moment, when you summoned me, you hoped and believed for more. And so, I answered.”The AU where Tony unknowingly makes a pact with a demon in his youth that brings Peter into his life many years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you all read this, I'd like for you all to keep in mind that this was written when we only had that very first Infinity War trailer to go off of, and I've just been letting rot in my drive ever since. I'm gonna be honest. Going back and reading over this, I think it could be a lot better, but at the same time, I don't quite know how. So, enjoy.

**1986, MIT University**  


“Who knew Tony Stark was a chicken?” Jared’s raucous laughter fills the air, grating on Tony’s ears and dampening his euphoria. Tony is currently sitting on the bed opposite of Jared with four other people scattered about the small dorm room.  


“I’m not chicken. It’s just bullshit. Why should I indulge in bullshit?” Tony patronizingly explains as others in the group laugh with him.  


“Then if it’s bullshit, you won’t mind proving yourself right,” Jared challenges with a gesture towards the set up.  


“Alright, if you want me to prove my point so bad, I’m game,” Tony says, annoyed. And with that, he moves to light the black candles. Jared stops him.  


“Wait, we have to blackout the whole room before you begin. Also, you have to do it. Alone,” Jared pauses for dramatic effect as Tony eyes the inscribed circle and the five black candles that surround it in the middle of the room.  


“Fine,” Tony nonchalantly shrugs before helping the others blackout the room.  


“So, I’ve already inscribed the spell on the floor. All you need to do is blackout the door and light the candles. Then, just envoke it and smear some blood in the middle,” Jared explains with a cheerful grin. “It’s never too late to back out.”  


“Like I would,” Tony smirks at the taunt. Taking the piece of paper, he looks it over before raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t this be in Latin or something?”  


“Nope, it’s in English,” Jared states as he hands him a knife and a lighter before walking out the door with the others. With a sigh, Tony shuts the door before blacking it out. Turning from the door, he memorizes the verses before lighting the candles with the lighter he’d been given. He turns out the lights and kneels before the circle before beginning.  


“For reference, if I’m getting Punk’d, I’m going to be so pissed,” Tony yells at the door.  


“This is so stupid,” Tony mutters to himself before reciting the incantation.  


_“I summon you,_  
_Oh, weaver of destiny,_  
_Play not your trickish games,_  
_Nor, deceive me with a face,_  
_Heed my call,_  
_And gaze within me to seek my heart’s desire.”  
_

Taking the knife, Tony slices his thumb before swiping it across the middle of the circle. Sitting back on his knees, a strange apprehension fills him as he waits for something to happen. Suddenly, the room’s swept into darkness as all five candles go out. Startled, he goes about relighting the candles by memory. As he’s lighting the last candle, something moves in the corner of his eye, and Tony immediately twists his head to see what it is. When he realizes it’s just a spider in the middle of the circle, he huffs a laugh and shakes his head at his own foolishness before going to turn on the lights. As he takes the tape and shirt off of the door, an idea suddenly occurs to him. Grinning wickedly, he turns the light back off before getting behind the door.  


**Present Day**  


Tony Stark had way more brushes with death than he would’ve liked, but when he decided to take on the mantle of a hero, it became inevitable. Although Pepper had been with him through his most defining moments, he would be lying to himself if he said it had always been Pepper that had brought him back.  


Because in the dark recesses of his mind where his brilliant brain had locked away the moments of his intimate encounters with death, it was never Pepper’s face or voice that had urged him to live. Perhaps it was hallucinations caused by his brain as oxygen slowly started to run out, or perhaps it had merely been a natural process of dying. Either way, it didn’t matter because Tony was a man of the present and the future.  


“Hey, Mr. Stark,” glancing up, he watches as Peter slides into the lab. Walking up to him, Peter hesitates for a moment before kissing him. Smoothly, Tony places his hands on Peter’s hips before taking over. Hungrily, he devours Peter mouth before finally drawing back to give them both a chance to breathe. He smiles smugly when he sees Peter’s dazed expression.  


This had been another development in his life. When Pepper left him and decided to keep their relationship platonic, Peter had appeared to fill that role. He’d recruited the kid in the midst of The Avengers’ Civil War and had given the kid a new suit. A part of him still felt guilty about dragging the kid into his war at the tender age of fourteen, but he’d been desperate at the time. So, the least he could do was upgrade the kid’s terrible onesie to something better and more durable and allow him to keep it. However, that had backfired terribly. Disregarding his warnings, the kid had gone after someone way above his pay grade and nearly gotten himself as well as many others killed in the process. In a rage, Tony had taken the suit back and left Peter to walk home in Hello Kitty pants and a tourist t-shirt.  


However, that backfired on him as well because the kid still disregarded his warnings. Only this time, instead of a durable, advanced suit, all Peter had was the flimsy onesie when he went after said villain. Tony still felt guilty about that. Although he hadn’t known that his own plane would be targeted or that Peter would ignore his warnings, he still remembers the distant scan his camera had gotten of Peter who had perched himself on top of the Cyclone. When he had touched down and seen the wreckage as well as the results of Peter’s disregard, he’d been impossibly proud, relieved, and worried. However, FRIDAY’s scans had concerned him. So, in the dead of night he’d used one of his drones to fly out to scan Peter. When the scans revealed Peter to be healing and only bruised, he’d heaved a sigh of relief. Because of his reckless decisions, the kid had nearly died. And because of that, Tony decided to give him a few days to recover before calling him over, and doesn’t dare look into why he immediately starts designing Peter a more advanced suit in fear of the guilt crushing him.  


When he offers the kid a place on the Avengers, he’s surprised to see him reject it. And yet, unfathomably proud. However, after the fiasco on the beach, he still doesn’t completely trust the kid. So, in order to keep an eye on him, Tony offered him a real internship. At first, Tony thought it would be a little boring as he’d have to show the kid the ropes. However, he finds it’s actually the opposite. Although Peter doesn’t understand everything that comes out of his mouth, he knows a surprising amount, more than the average person. So, Tony finds himself quickly roping the kid into his own projects.  


Most of the time, the kid can give him a bit of insight or put a new spin on something old that Tony has rattling in his mind. However, there’s one area of expertise where the kid has him swamped. Weaving. More specifically, being able to calculate the efficiency of a weave and how a material should be weaved in order to maximize its potential. Tony still remembers the day he’d been scratching his head over creating a dress shirt that looked the same, but would be bulletproof. He’d had it in his head to create one ever since the encounter with Bucky when the guy had shot at him. So, there he was looking over the hologram of the design when Peter suddenly pipes up from behind him suggesting a certain weave. At the time, Tony dismisses it, but later after the kid’s gone, out of curiosity, he has FRIDAY run a simulation. And lo and behold, FRIDAY informs him that the weave would work.  


He thanks the kid for the idea the next time he sees him, and watching the kid stutter and flush under the little praise, something stirs inside him. After that, it’s impossible not to notice the kid. He’s just so expressive, and Tony finds himself unable to resist. Every flush, every episode of lip biting, and every hastily castaway glance when he stares at the kid highlights his attributes. The kid’s young and so full of light.  


It’s only during their session when the kid kisses him one day that Tony realizes what he’s been unconsciously doing. As he worked with Peter more and more, Tony had apparently been subtly flirting with the kid the whole time. It must’ve been a byproduct of his old ways. When he’d still been Playboy Stark, Tony had flirted with anyone and anything that had caught his interest, and unfortunately, Peter had caught his interest.  


Tony had tried to do the right thing. Letting the kid down gently, and trying to push him away. However, the kid was persistent, and eventually, that persistence won. Tony let the kid push him into the table and go down on him. He’d let the kid’s mouth coax him into orgasm before slowly and gently prepping Peter for his first time. He’d laid Peter out on his work table and gone slow, allowing the boy to adjust to the feeling of cock inside him before adding another inch. When he was finally fully seated, he’d made sure every thrust had hit Peter’s prostate, leaving the kid a writhing mess underneath him. When they’d climaxed together, Tony had made sure to properly clean them both before sending Peter on his way.  


Afterwards, only after making sure that Peter had left the building, Tony had locked himself in his room and promptly lost his shit over what he’d done. It’d been so bad that FRIDAY had to loudly and verbally remind him to breathe as well as to count his breaths. Curled up on the floor, he’d been ashamed of what he’d done. He’d ruined the kid’s first time. Hell was the least he deserved.  


Laying there, curled into the corner, he falls asleep. However, his dreams aren’t haunting. Instead, they bring him a peace he hasn’t felt in what seems like years. In his dreams, someone whispers reassurance in his ears while carding fingers through his hair. He dreams of someone guiding him to his bed and curling into the person’s warm and lithe body as the hands continue their soothing actions and occasionally with an occasional kiss to Tony’s forehead. When Tony wakes up the next morning, the dream fades like the rising sun. All he feels is peace. He’s startled to find himself in his bed, but assumes he must have walked himself there.  


Despite the circumstances the night before, it's the best sleep he's had in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

After their first time together, Tony’s glad it's not awkward the next time Peter comes around. Instead, everything's almost exactly the same besides a few small changes on their part. They still work together on cutting edge tech, and although Peter was the first one to make a move, he seems content to let Tony make the next one. So, Tony invites him to dinner a few times, and occasionally gifts him some small but useful tools. Peter’s still the same. The kid still looks at him with the same starstruck expression as if he’s God’s greatest gift to earth and still eager to learn everything Tony offers. Except one thing. After Tony’s eighth gift, Peter begins leaving various weaved trinkets around his penthouse. No material is off-limits. If the kid could get his hands on it, he could create something incredible out of it. Truly, Tony doesn’t mind it, and it isn’t like wearing any of it would ruin his image. In fact, he’s quite flattered. So, he begins wearing them. Everyone of Peter’s trinkets is unique, and no two items are alike. If Peter sees him wearing his works of art and feels flattered, the kid doesn’t give any indications.

Over the next few months, FRIDAY’s systems start picking up weird energy readings around the world. Concerned, Tony investigates it but isn’t able to pinpoint the location nor figure out it’s threat level to Earth. Seeking outside help, Tony visits Stephen Strange in hopes of some insight.

“I’ve been sensing these weird energies too, but their source is still a mystery to me,” Stange says as they pore over Tony’s data sets.

“I’ll consult with Wong as well as look over the texts in Kamar-Taj to see if I can find out more,” Strange says.

“Well, this was almost useless, but keep in touch with me in case you find anything that could be of use. These anomalies could foreshadow something really bad, and I’d rather be caught prepared than blind,” Tony answers as he leaves the New York Sanctum.

“One more thing,” Strange interrupts just as Tony has a foot out the door. “Have you been messing with anything mystical or gone up against someone with a knack for the mystical arts lately?”

“No,” Tony responds with a raised eyebrow. Strange sharply scrutinizes him for a moment before replying.

“Would you mind coming back inside and standing still for a moment?” Strange questions in a strange tone.

“Okay,” Tony complies with a confused and questioning drawl. Standing in front of Strange, Tony watches as the air around him lights up with glyphs. From his observation, the glyphs almost look a bit diagnostic, similar to the lines on a chip. However, if they’re diagnostic in nature, what exactly are they scanning or searching for.

“There’s the culprit,” Strange states, and Tony looks down to see Peter’s paracord glowing.

“What?” Tony demands.

“Your paracord bracelet apparently contains traces of magic. Now, without a closer look, I can’t tell exactly what type, but if you give it to me, I can find out,” Strange explains as he expectantly holds out his hand.

Reluctantly, Tony takes it off before handing it over. “Don’t damage it,” Tony warns, and at Strange’s nod, leaves. Walking out of the Sanctum, Tony’s surprised by how attached he’s grown to Peter’s trinkets. Leaving without the paracord on him makes Tony feel almost vulnerable and exposed without it. However, he soothes himself by rationalizing it as all in his mind and resolves to replace it with another one that is sure to be laying around back at the penthouse.

As months go by, the anomalies continue to appear and disappear. However, besides the initial readings, the anomalies are impossible to track, predict, or even pinpoint where their general direction might be. They seem to move about randomly with no rhythm or reason. With no choice, Tony tracks down Bruce against his wishes and convinces him to help out. While Bruce is reluctant, he eventually agrees, and Tony quickly goes about introducing him to Strange and Wong. However, even with the four of them, they’re still no closer to a solution. So, running out of options, he tries to contact Thor, only to be informed by Jane that she hadn’t seen Thor in a while either.

Completely out of option at this point, Tony goes back to doing what he does best. He upgrades his and Peter’s suits, completes Cap’s shield, preps Thor’s belt for when he gets back, and upgrade Falcon’s wings and guns along with a whole host of other equipment for his teammates and ex-teammates. He works with Bruce on Hulkbuster when Bruce isn’t busy being medical science bros with Strange, and he works out the kinks in Peter’s suit with Peter.

Unwilling to be caught off guard, he takes to moving around with Cap’s cell phone in his pocket, always fully charged. He also practically shoves the new suit he designed for Peter at him, demanding the kid take it as a backup even though the kid’s supposed to have debuted with it for his first Avengers press conference.

Through it all, Peter doesn’t complain much. Of course, as is his nature, Peter prods, but when Tony clams up like a clam, Peter leaves it alone. Instead, he settles for casting worried gazes at Tony when he thinks Tony’s not looking and helping him upgrade all the equipment that needs upgrading. And Tony, he never tells the kid about the anomalies because, truthfully, he doesn’t want the kid involved. The boy is seventeen and way too young to be a superhero, but Tony can’t stop him. So, all he can really do is buy the kid more time to be a...well, kid. Leaving out the detail of their strange relationship, of course.

“Okay, we’re done for the day,” a voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts. Turning his head, Tony belatedly realizes he’s been drifting off again and sits up in an attempt to bluff his way out.

“I’m fine, kid,” Tony states as he picks up the screwdriver.

“No, you’re not,” Peter says with narrowed eyes. “When was the last time you slept properly in a bed?”

“I’m the adult here,” Tony scowls, “and I say I’m fine.”

“You sure? Because from where I’m standing, it looks like your acting more your shoe size than your age,” Peter scoffs in return.

“Come on,” Peter orders as he manhandles a protesting Tony out of the workshop. “Our projects will be here when you get back. It’s time for bed.”

When Peter pushes him onto the bed, Tony wonders how his bed could be so soft and quickly arranges himself into a sleeping position. However, something’s still missing. As Peter tucks him in, Tony grabs his hand before tugging him onto the bed.

“Stay,” Tony orders as he snuggles against the kid before drifting off.

\---------------------

When Tony wakes up, he finds his face pressed into a thigh of corded muscles. Opening his eyes, Tony is treated to the sight of Peter doing his homework while Tony had apparently wrapped his arms around his waist. Looking down with amusement, Peter answers his unspoken question.

“When I attempted to leave, you started tossing and turning. So, I ducked out real quick and returned with my stuff before you could wake up,” Peter explains.  
“Need help with anything?” Tony offers, voice still hoarse with sleep.

“Not really. Not unless you want to take my Spanish test for me on Thursday,” Peter quips.

Making a face, Tony replies in a judging tone. “You can keep up with me in the lab, but you can’t ace a Spanish test. That’s it. You’re banned from my lab, and a disgrace to future MIT students everywhere.”

Peter throws his head back and laughs, but the sound changes into an almost whine when Tony leans up to bite his throat.

“I have homework,” Peter breathily protests.

“Finish it later,” Tony demands as he continues mouthing at that delectable neck. Moving up to kiss Pete on the mouth, he maneuvers the papers out of the kid’s hand before tossing them aside.

“Hey!” Peter indignantly squawks, but Tony quickly silences him with another kiss while pulling the kid on top of him.

“Wanna give me a ride, sweetheart?” he suggests as thrusts up between Peter’s legs, and watches as his eyes dilate in response. When the kid shucks off his shirt, Tony grabs the lube from his nightstand before hastily removing his own clothes as well. However, before Tony can do anything, the lube is suddenly snatched out of his hand. Turning his attention to Peter, he watches as the kid slicks his fingers before reaching behind himself.

“Go easy, sweetheart. Take your time,” Tony advises even as his cock grows impossibly hard at the prospect of Peter fingering himself in front of him. His eyes are riveted on the kid’s every expression. When discomfort flashes across his face, Tony soothingly rubs circles into the skin above Peter’s kneecap.

“Easy, easy. Go slow, and let yourself adjust,” Tony coaches. “Slowly curl your fingers, and search for the prostate.”

When Peter’s breathe stutters and an, ‘Oh,’ escapes him, Tony knows he’s found it. Patiently, Tony watches as Peter gives himself a few more pumps before removing his fingers.

“I’m ready,” Peter states with conviction, and Tony gives his hand a once over to make sure at least three of the fingers are shining with lube. As Peter lines himself up to take Tony, he opens his mouth to warn him again when suddenly he chokes on his words. He hears Peter cry out, but focuses on keeping his hips from bucking up into the tight heat that constricts him. Gritting his teeth, he firmly grasps the bedsheets underneath him while Peter takes ahold of his shoulders. Lips on his own distract him from the constriction around his cock, and Tony feverishly kisses back as the boy slowly adjusts.

Instead of thrusting up like he really wants to, he lets Peter set the pace. As the boy experimentally rides him, Tony focus on the body in front of him. Running his hands up and down the it’s planes, he leans up to taste the nipples that are displayed before him. As he bites down, Peter lets out a whimper that Tony quickly soothes away with his tongue. Moving to the other nipple, he gives it the same treatment before returning his attention to his favorite place. He creates hickey after hickey along Peter’s collarbone before advancing up to create much bigger marks on the kid’s neck. Tony continues this until he feels him speed up. Then, with both of them nearing the edge, he flicks the head of Peter’s dick with one hand while leaning forward to sink his teeth into the shoulder in front of him. He’s surprised when Peter suddenly surges forward mid-orgasm to do the.same. As the kid’s pearly whites sink into his flesh, he groans and gives a few last thrusts as they ride out their high together.

Leaning into each other, they catch their breaths before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Leisurely, they stand under the shower head and clean each other, and Tony cherishes the blissful peace that settles over them. As Peter walks out of the bathroom in front of him, Tony marvels at the speed in which his bite marks are fading. Peter’s healing ability always astounds him, and would apparently, continue to do so. However, the bite mark on Tony’s shoulder still remains and has lost none of its color. Studying it in the mirror, he could clearly make out the individual indentations of teeth as well as Peter’s slightly sharper canines. Although a shirt would easily hide it, a strange sense of contentment settles over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest. I'm not happy with this, but at the same time, I don't know how to make it better.

After their tussle in the sheets, Tony’s mind calms and the burden on his shoulder lightens considerably if not disappears completely. They have a quiet, late dinner before slipping back into the lab where Tony’s refreshed brain realizes the errors in his calculations. As they're working, a thought suddenly occurs to him.

“What did you tell your aunt? She should be worried by now,” Tony inquires.

“I told her I had a project that I really wanted to finish here,” Peter answers without looking up from his web shooters. The kid had been creating new ones for the last few months. He probably would have gotten them done by now if it wasn't for Tony continuously roping him into his own projects.

“Oh, you know, you didn’t have to stay, right?” Tony questions, concerned. He would never ask Peter to choose him over his aunt, considering he already takes up so much of the kid’s time between the internship and Spider-Man.

“I wanted to,” Peter answers with a knowing and soft look in his eyes, and Tony suddenly finds it hard to swallow. After that, they focus on their respective projects. As Tony works, he finds himself infinitely grateful to have Peter in his life.

A few more months pass before there is a huge and sudden spike in the energy of the anomalies. Immediately, Steve’s phone in hand, Tony grabs Bruce and heads for Strange’s Sanctum. They’re barely through the door before the discussions begin. As they pore over the data that FRIDAY has gathered, screams from outside break their concentration.

As Tony calls for FRIDAY to send over his armor, his legs are already taking him out the door. An unnatural force whips the air into a frenzy around him as people flee down the streets. Turning, his heart stops as he witnesses Spider-Man swing towards a circular, metallic structure levitating over New York. Quickly, he suits up and immediately flies to Peter’s aid. From there, it’s one disaster after another. Although they do make new allies, they also discover an enemy of the likes that they have never seen before. 

Thanos, the Mad Titan.

A monster seeking to subjugate Earth or destroy it trying.

After repelling the initial invasion in New York, Tony immediately calls Steve while getting in contact with T’Challa. With the help of Wakanda, they devise a plan to redirect the anomalies, which they now know are portals, to a deserted field near Wakanda’s border. Since they don’t know what’s going to come through the portals to Earth, Tony sends Iron Patriot, Bruce, and the Hulkbuster as backup in Wakanda while Tony, Peter, Thor, and the Guardians of the Galaxy take the fight to Thanos who already has another Infinity Stone thanks to Loki. Strange stays behind as a contingency plan and to guard the Infinity Stone held within the Eye of Agamotto. Thano’s minions come for Vision next. Wanda is unable to protect him, and the Mad Titan gains his third infinity stone.

They meet in the remnants of a destroyed dimension. The fight is brutal. Everyone performs admirably, but it’s not enough. Peter nearly gets crushed before Tony is able to save him. While the others keep Thanos busy, he checks up on the kid who apologizes to him. As if it hadn’t been Tony who had wreck the kid’s life, as if it hadn’t been Tony who had brought the kid into a war that he had no business in at seventeen, fourteen when he had sent the kid up against Cap. Unable to say anything, he gives Peter a few words of encouragement before leaving him to decide whether he really wanted to put his life on the line at the tender age of seventeen. He hopes he’s able to efficiently convey the fact that it’s not cowardly to live and fight another day. After all, the Avengers would need a new leader should he fall. A better leader.

Rejoining the fray, repulsor blasts fill the air as he fight against Thanos alongside the rest of the team. However, they’re helpless against Thanos. As Thor busies himself with keeping the Mad Titan’s reinforcements at bay, all of his allies fall one by one. Soon, it’s only him. Tony’s mistake is attempting to go for the stones. As soon as he gets in close range of Thanos, the asshole manages to get him on his knees before delivering a powerful right hook. With the stones, by the third hit, Thanos breaks through his armor. As the Mad Titan lifts him up by his throat, Tony manages to pry the Power Stone from the Infinity Gauntlet and fling it away. With his vision darkening and his mind shutting down, he revels in the thought that the last thing he would see is the annoyance on Thano’s face. A voice shouts his name and purple light flashes against his eyelids before everything goes black.

“...ony…lease...me.”

“...ease...ease….” That voice. Tony knew that voice.

“...deal…”

“WAKE UP!”

Tony jerks awake and sees Peter in front of him.

“Oh, god. You’re alive!” Peter says as he sobs into his chest. “You’re alive!”

Wrapping an arm around Peter, Tony slowly sits up and looks around. He lets out a sound between disbelief and laughter as he takes in the sight before him. Among the ruins of their enemies, most of their allies are still alive. As the Guardians of the Galaxy dig each other out of the rubble, Thor lands beside them. When the survivors had all gathered, Thor begins.

“You have all fought valiantly, and because of that, Midgard lives to rejoice another day. We all owe our thanks to the many who have risked and lost their lives to this great cause. However, the Mad Titan, yet, lives.”

Thor bends down to pick up the Infinity Gauntlet that Tony belatedly realizes is near while Quill secures the Power Stone that he had, apparently, not thrown very far. Thor continues. “For today, we have stopped a great evil. So, my friends and comrades, go home to your friends and family and know that the reason they are safe is because of you.”  
And with that, they watch as a portal suddenly opens behind him. Dread fills Tony’s chest as he wonders what could have opened it, but he sighs in relief when out steps Captain America himself along with his group. As soon as he sees them, the tired and determined expression turns into a grin as the stress of the war bleeds away.

“I see you all took care of everything. So, in that case, it’s time to go home,” he announces as he steps aside to let the others through. A collective sigh of relief follows his statement. If Cap’s here, then that meant the rest of Thano’s army has been repelled.

Recovering from his brush with death, Tony is one of the last to enter the portal. As Peter helps him into the portal, mask back on, Tony sees Thor giving Peter a very wary look. However, in the wake of what just happened, he doesn’t think much of it until much, much later.


End file.
